Bundle of Joy
by Tigger2005
Summary: Lucas wakes up to go for a run and finds something unexpected on his doorstep
1. Prologue

Title: Bundle of Joy

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with One Tree Hill. No infringement is meant by this story.

Summery: Lucas finds an unexpected surprise on his doorstep the same day He and Brooke become friends.

Prologue

Lucas woke up early that morning for an early morning run. He needed to clear his head of everything that's been going on in his life. He had become friends with Brooke. She was finally beginning to trust him again after everything he put her through. He wished they could be more then friends but being friends with her was better then nothing at all. That's how Anna had put it. And even if he could be with Brooke she was with Anna's brother Felix. Lucas hated Felix with a passion. He had taken advantage of Brooke when she was vulnerable. The whole Friends with benefits were bullshit. But she bought it and he just wanted to ring his neck for degrading her like that. He was proving to the town that she was a big slut when Lucas knew she wasn't. He knew that because she allowed him to see a different side of her when they were dating. The side no one but Peyton got to see. The real her. And it wasn't the stereotype cheerleader that everyone thought she was. She wasn't like that. She had different layers to her. Even if she had never picked up a book or could talk about history. It was that was what he fell in love with. But he didn't know it until he lost it. Now he was miserable that he had let such a wonderful thing get away. He opened the front door and taped a note for his Uncle on the front of the door. His Mom had gone to Paris for two weeks with Andy. He looked down street and saw the girl he met at a bar eleven months ago run down the street and into a car. He shook his head not thinking of it. But when he looked on the stoop expecting to find the paper instead he found a baby boy bundled in a blue blanket in a carrier. The baby was asleep. Next to the baby was a letter. He picked it up and unfolded it. He began to read.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm sorry to be dropping this on you without notice but I just can't raise him. I don't have the money or a home for that matter. Please take good care of this wonderful baby boy. He's your son. I know he'll have a great home with you. Even with the love triangle with Brooke and Peyton. This isn't dating this is fatherhood. And I'm not ready for motherhood. Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Nikki_

Lucas looked up from the note and back at the sleeping child. He picked up the carrier and brought him inside. His morning run canceled. He went into his room and changed into jeans and his gray hoodie. Then a thought came to mind.

_What am I going to tell Uncle Keith or better yet Mom._

Lucas picked up his cell phone and dialed the one person he knew would help him.

"Hello."

"Brooke?"

"Hey broody."

"I need your help."

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

He hung up the phone and sat on the couch. He stared at the baby boy that lay asleep in his carrier on the coffee table. He was so mesmerized by the little boy. He had a thin layer of brown hair on his head. His nose was just like Karen's. He had Lucas's features. His little hand came out of the blanket. Lucas tucked it back in. He was staring so mesmerized he didn't hear Brooke knock so she let herself in.

"Lucas what's…"

Lucas looked up and knew why Brooke had frozen. She saw the baby-sitting on the table.

"Whose baby?" Brooke asked.

"The letter says he's mine."

Lucas handed Brooke the letter. When Brooke was done reading she looked up wide-eyed.

"The Nikki you met in the bar?"

"Afraid so."

"So this would be…"

"Jenny's little brother," Lucas finished.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you," Lucas admitted.

"Why did you call me?"

"I knew you wouldn't turn me away."

Brooke smiled at him. She took a seat next to Lucas and looked at the baby noting the features.

"Well does he have a name?" Brooke asked.

"No."

"Well he should. He can't not have a name."

"Do you want to help me name him?" Lucas asked.

Lucas was afraid to give him a name. If his son had a name then it would make it all the more real.

"Sure."

"What about Cody?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I like that."

Brooke smiled and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder as they watched baby Cody sleep.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Review please. Give suggestions too.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Bundle of Joy

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with One Tree Hill. No infringement is meant by this story.

Summery: Lucas finds an unexpected surprise on his doorstep the same day He and Brooke become friends.

A/N: I would like to thank Chad-iz-fine, cherrycheekedmaddy85, Malin88, Emma Wemma, E/Mluver00, oth2007, Duckygirl, Rocker87, and Laine7727 for reviewing. It was wonderful check my email and find that I have nine reviews. So thank you. Enjoy the story.

Chapter One

That Night

Lucas sat at the kitchen table waiting for Keith to come over. Baby Cody was asleep in Lucas's room. It was time to tell Keith about Cody. While he waited he reflected over what had happened that day. Brooke had gone with Lucas to the police department. He explained to the detective about how he found the baby and the note. There was a paternal test and it concluded he was the father. He was given full custody and the mother was stripped of her parental rights because she left him on the doorstep. They made a birth certificate for Lucas. They gave him the papers he needed to prove Nikki had no rights. When they left the station Lucas told Brooke he had to tell his Uncle now. Brooke had said she would come for support, but Lucas told her it was something he had to do on his own and he would be all right. Now he sat in the kitchen nervously awaiting the arrival of his Uncle.

"Lucas I'm home," Keith said coming in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Lucas told him.

Keith appeared in the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you," Lucas told his Uncle.

"Oh this can't be good. Did you get another tattoo?" Keith asked.

"No."

"Thank god your mother would have my head," Keith said with a sigh of relief.

"But I do think your gonna want to sit down for this," Lucas told him motioning him to sit in the seat across from him.

"I don't like were this is going," Keith stated, but sat down anyway.

Lucas began to tell the story of today's events. Every time Keith tried to interrupt Lucas would ignore him and keep going.

"Holy shit your mother is going to have my head," Keith sighed, "Leave for Paris a mother come back a grandmother."

"Well it originally happed when Mom was home. Cody is five months old."

"Can I see him?" Keith asked suddenly.

This shocked Lucas very much but he nodded. Lucas got up and led Keith to his bedroom. Keith looked into the carrier that Cody was sleeping in. On the bed beside the carrier was a small amount of baby essentials.

"He's adorable."

"Yeah."

"You realize your going to need more than that."

Just then the door to Lucas's room opened and in came Brooke with at least ten bags.

"Whatcha got their Cheery?" Lucas asked.

"I went a little wild with the baby clothes and toys," Brooke admitted.

She set the bags on the floor and peered into Cody's carrier. Cody chose that moment to open his eyes revealing a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"He's got your eyes Lucas," Keith said.

"Even before the test I just looked at those eyes and knew he was mine," Lucas admitted.

"Let's just hope he doesn't inherit your broodiness," Brooke teased.

Lucas playfully slapped Brooke on the arm.

"Cody your daddy is hurting me. He's going to be in trouble," Brooke told Cody.

"Can I hold him?" Keith asked.

"Sure."

Keith carefully lifted Cody out of his carrier. Cody smiled at Keith and began talking baby talk. They heard the front door open and wondered who it could be.

"Lucas we're home," Karen called out.

Lucas froze.

"Brooke can you watch Cody while Keith and I gently ease my mom into the situation."

"It's a little to late for that Lucas," Karen said from the doorway.

Lucas turned around.

"I can explain," Lucas promised.

"Explain please."

Lucas, Keith, and Karen left Brooke and Andy in Lucas's room.

"Well that was awkward," Andy said.

"Definitely was," Brooke agreed.

"So whose this baby boy?" Andy asked coming over to get a better look.

"This is Cody. He's Lucas's son," replied Brooke.

"He's got his eyes," Andy pointed out.

"Lucas's best feature," Brooke said out loud accidentally.

Andy looked at her.

"I have a boyfriend," Brooke stated.

"Didn't say a word."

Brooke knew what he was thinking even if he didn't say what he was thinking. He was thinking that she was still in love with Lucas. Which was really absurd. But yet it wasn't. She had always loved Lucas. From the time she stripped in the back of his car to the time he broke her heart to now. But was it the kind of love that would keep them in a relationship. It could. But did Lucas have those feelings for her. Even if he did she had a boyfriend. She couldn't do that to Felix. But she was in love with Lucas. And she knew she would jump at the opportunity to get back with him. But could she trust him not to cheat on her with someone else? Could she trust him not to leave her like Haley left Nathan? Of course she could. But she was stubborn. It was Brooke Davis's nature to be stubborn. And there was nothing she or anybody could do about it.

A/N: Please Review.

A/N: I'm letting you choose something about my story. Is it going to be a Leyton or a Brucas.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I would like to thank Cherrycheekedmadd85, OneTreeHillGirl, Mallin88, CHSivachic05, Rocker87, Laine7727, Hebrew-Freak, Duckygirl, Emma Wemma, bballchick2404, Chad-iz-fine, and tandychick.

Special Thanks to Tandychick. She reviewed even though she had dislocated her shoulder. Hope you feel better soon.

A/N 2: The votes are in and it seems the people want Brucas. There will be other times in this story were I will ask you whether you want one thing or another thing. But in the mean time if you have any suggestions that you feel will make this story better don't hesitate to tell me. You can put them in your review or email me at Enough with me talking. I tend to babble even when I write. So on with the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

1 week later

Lucas Brooke stopped in the café to drop Cody off before school started. No one at school knew about Cody except Jake, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Whitey. Deb knew but she was so busy with getting a divorce from Dan that she had little time to see him. Brooke was still dating Felix but she spent so much time at Lucas's house because she had grown attached to Cody. She was always buying him something new. When they arrived at school Felix came up to them.

"Aren't we in a relationship?" Felix questioned Brooke.

"Last time I checked we were," replied Brooke, not understanding the question.

"Well you don't act like it. Your always with _him,"_ Felix spat.

"Well he is my friend," Brooke stated.

"It's me or him Brooke. Who do you choose?" Felix questioned.

Brooke looked from Felix to Luke. Felix had a blank unreadable expression on. Lucas expression on the other hand said 'whoever you choose is fine with me.'

"I choose…"

Brooke saw Haley heading down the hall toward the gym.

"I gotta go."

Brooke then ran off after Haley before Lucas or Felix could object.

"Hey tutor wife," Brooke called after her.

Haley turned around knowing exactly who had called her. Brooke was the only one that called her Tutor wife. Brooke caught up to Haley. Haley immediately noticed something was wrong with Brooke.

"You okay Tigger?" Haley asked using her nickname for Brooke.

"I'm okay," Brooke told her.

Haley saw right through her.

"Ok fine I'm lousy," Brooke amended.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked.

"Felix just asked me to choose between him and Lucas," explained Brooke.

"Ouch," Haley said, "Who you gonna choose?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love Felix?" Haley asked.

Brooke thought for a moment.

"Do you love Lucas?" Haley asked.

Brooke slowly nodded.

"But can I trust him?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't ask you that I asked you if you loved him."

"I do and I always will."

"Well then you don't need my help. You know what you have to do."

Brooke nodded.

"I do."

A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger. Review please.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so busy with school. I have my finals coming up at the end of June and I have the SAT II: Biology test that I'm taking June 4th. But enough of my woes. I would like to thank Chad-iz-fine, Laine7727, Emma Wemma, Rocker87, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, OthFanAnna, bballchick2404, Duckygirl, and CraziNbewtiful. Thank you for reviewing.

Chad-iz-fine: There will definitely be enough drama as the story progresses. If you have any ideas of what you would want the drama to me tell me.

Laine7727: At the beginning when it says Lucas Brooke stopped in the café to drop Cody off, I really meant to say Lucas and Brooke stopped in the café to drop Cody off.

Bballchick2404: Thank you for the suggestion. I will definitely keep that in mind for the next cliffhanger.

Enjoy the Story!

Chapter Three

Brooke woke to the sound of singing. She didn't realize where she was at first but then it all came back to her. She had fallen asleep with Lucas while watching a movie. She got off the couch and put the blanket that had covered on the back of the couch. Then she followed the sound until she got to Lucas's room. He didn't even notice her enter. He held Cody in his arms and was singing a lullaby. She didn't even know he could sing.

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all

Oh my love…in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world

Will rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all."

Lucas placed Cody into his bassinet.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Lucas spun around finding Brooke leaning against the door.

"There's lots you don't know about me," Lucas grinned.

"Well I do know something," Brooke told him.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"You're going to make a great Dad."

A/N: How's that for cute? Review please.

A/N 2: I want to know if you think I should skip ahead a few years or keep going like this? You decide.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I have decided to satisfy everyone because it seems half want me to skip ahead and the other half want more of Cody as a baby, so I'm going to have a few more chapters before I skip ahead three years. This should keep all my fans happy.

Disclaimer: The song I'm going to use in this chapter is Loser. It belongs to 3 doors down from their first album.

Enjoy!

Chapter Four

The next morning Lucas sat in the kitchen feeding Cody his bottle while eating his own breakfast of coffee and toast. It was Friday and he had to finish and pack Cody's baby bag so he could drop him off before school. Then there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Come in," Lucas called.

The door opened and in stepped Lucas's little brother Nathan.

"Hey Nate," Lucas greeted.

"Hey," Nathan mumbled.

Nathan had a sullen look and it worried Lucas. He had never seen his brother so down before.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked.

Nathan took a seat in a chair across from Lucas.

"Haley left," replied Nathan.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked.

"Chris came back and offered Haley a spot on the tour. She told me about it and I kinda told her if she went then she wasn't welcome back. So she left," Nathan explained.

"Why don't we cut school and go down to the river court and play out our frustrations," Lucas suggested.

"Okay," Nathan agreed.

"Let me just call my Mom."

"She won't be mad that your cutting?"

"She'll understand."

Lucas handed Cody to Nathan so Nathan could finish feeding him. Lucas left the room. Nathan looked down at Cody and was amazed at how much Cody looked like Lucas.

"So little guy. I'm your Uncle Nate. When your older I'm going to teach you how to play basketball because we all know that your Uncle is better at it then your Daddy ever will be," Nathan said placing the finished bottle on the table.

Cody giggled and smiled a smile that was exactly like Lucas's smile. Lucas came back in carrying a baby bag.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked.

By the time they got to the river court they had Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Mouth, and Skills. But to Nathan's dismay no Haley. Brooke took Cody from Lucas and Peyton took Jenny from Jake. They sat on the side. The boys decided it would be Nathan and Jake against Lucas and Skills. Mouth sat behind Peyton and Brooke pretending to be the announcer.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"I don't know. We've been taking it slow. Neither one of us want to get hurt again and Lucas has to think about Cody now," replied Brooke.

"Well if it makes you feel better I won't make out with him," Peyton assured her.

"That makes me feel so much better," Brooke said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Mouth stood up.

"Holy shit…"

"Mouth there are little ones here," Brooke scolded.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but it's Whitey," Mouth exclaimed.

Before they could run Whitey came over to the ones on the side. The boys were so into their game they didn't even notice Whitey.

"Thought I'd find all of you out here," Whitey told them.

"It's for good reasons that we're cutting."

"And what might they be."

Brooke motioned for Whitey to come closer so Nathan didn't over hear their conversation.

"Haley left Nathan to go on tour with Chris," Brooke told him.

"Poor boy," Whitey said, "I know what will cheer him up."

"What?" Peyton asked.

Whitey didn't say anything. He just got up and called the boys over. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Skills were surprised to see him their but they gathered around.

"What's up couch?" they all asked.

"Now I got some good news," Whitey said.

"What's that?" Nathan asked dryly.

"The principal Mr. Hendrix got a call from a school in Connecticut. It's called Chilton. It's in the town over from Stars Hollow. We are going to give them six students and we're going to get six students from them. I was given the responsibility of choosing the students. So all of you except for Skills since he doesn't go to our school are gong to go their next week," Whitey explained.

"What about Cody?" Lucas asked.

"And Jenny?" Jake added.

"They're going with you. I'm coming so I can watch them while your busy."

"Were are we gong to stay?"

"At this hotel in Stars Hollow called the Dragon fly inn."

"So when are we leaving?" Nathan asked.

"Monday. Don't worry I talked to all you parents," Whitey told them, "And they've all agreed to let you go."

"Wait you said six were going," Brooke pointed out, "Who's the sixth?"

"Erica, the old president."

A/N: What did you think about it? There will be drama coming. Lot's of it.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I didn't have time to thank the people who reviewed for Chapter Three. So I'm going to thank you also in this one. Much thanks to Duckygirl, bballchick2404, Laine7727, Emma Wemma, Malin88, dancersar, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, CraziNbewtiful, Chad-iz-fine, pitaqueen, and Rocker87 for reviewing. I take all reviews and use them to better my story. A prize goes to pitaqueen for noticing that seven people were going and not six. Your prize is that you get to make an important decision when I go forward in time. I'll tell you what it is when I get there. Thanks again.

Chapter Five

By the time the group got there it was eleven at night so they all decided to go to bed. Around two in the morning Cody began to cry. He hadn't eaten since eight. Lucas ran to the crib to quiet his crying son. He searched through all his bags but he didn't find any formula. So he got changed and went downstairs hoping to god maybe the hotel staff had a bottle. When he got to the main room he found Lorelai Gilmore, the manager at the front desk. He hadn't really met her. He had only saw her. Whitey had gone in and left them on the bus to get the rooms. When they went in she was going into the dining room to help a customer.

_Doesn't she ever go home, Lucas thought._

Cody started to cry again and it made Lorelai look up at him. She smiled at him.

"Do you know where I can some formula?" Lucas asked.

"I don't have any here but I send for some," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay, but he needs a special kind."

Lucas told her the kind he needed and Lorelei made a phone call. When she hung up she motioned for him to take a seat. He sat on one of the couches.

"Sookie will be here in ten minutes," explained Lorelai.

"I didn't wake her did I?"

"Nah. Sookie's usually up with her little one by now."

Lorelai took a seat in the chair across from Lucas.

"What's his name?" Lorelai asked.

"Cody Scott," replied Lucas.

"I couldn't help but wonder why you were using that formula. Isn't only for the babies that don't have their mother to breast feed from?" Lorelai asked.

"It is. His mother left her on my doorstep with only a note," explained Lucas.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was never really in love with the mother. I was hurting over the break up with my girlfriend and I did something stupid one night."

"Do you regret it?" Lorelai asked.

"At first I did. Afterwards I found out who the woman was. Her name was Nikki. She had gone out with my friend Jake. She had his baby too. Jenny. She left Jenny a month after she was born. Jenny is now almost a year old. Nikki had come back to gain custody of her. She stayed for a week and then disappeared. We all wondered why. Then ten months later we knew."

"That's a lot to deal with," Lorelai said, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. But I'm not alone. I have my mom, my brother Nathan, my best friend who happens to my sister-in-law, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Coach Whitey, and countless others."

"It's good to have help."

Sookie St. James burst through the front door.

"I have the formula," Sookie exclaimed.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"I put it in one of my bottles. I figure the little guy would want it as fast as he could," Sookie explained.

"Thanks."

Lucas brought the bottle to Cody's mouth and Cody drank greedily.

"You okay Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Cody was just hungry and I didn't have any formula."

Brooke took a seat next to Lucas. She leaned down and kissed the top of Cody's head. Lorelai and Sookie stood to the side quietly talking as they watched Brooke and Lucas interact.

"We'll go tomorrow and get him some formula," Brooke told him.

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

"Wanna go watch a movie. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep."

"Sure."

Lucas and Brooke went up the stairs leaving Lorelai and Sookie alone.

"Poor kid. He's so young," Sookie stated.

"He'll be okay. He's got so much help. And I don't think Cody will go motherless."

Sookie nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Much thanks to SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, tardychick, Emma Wemma, Duckygirl, CraziNbewtiful, bballchick2404, and KinGsFaN. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. It means the world to me that you took the time to review.

A/N 2: Sorry I didn't up date right away I had a retreat to go on with my youth group this weekend and I didn't have time to get to the computer to update.

Chapter Six

Lucas came down the stairs with Cody in his arms. He spotted Lorelai at the front desk.

"Lorelai do you know where I could go buy formula?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. My daughter Rory can show you," Lorelai told her.

"I don't want to put her out."

"Nonsense," Lorelai looked over at her daughter who was talking to Dean and her friend, "Rory."

Rory came over.

"Yeah Mom."

"Lucas this is my daughter Rory. Rory this is Lucas one of the guests from Tree Hill. Can you show him were the grocery store is?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Lucas started to follow Rory and then he turned around.

"Can you tell Brooke where I went when she wakes up?"

"Can do."

Lucas left with Rory.

"So who's that cutie pie?" Rory asked Lucas when they were outside.

"This is my son Cody."

"He's adorable. Is Brooke his mom?"

"No she's my girl friend. His mom left," Lucas, explained.

There was an awkward silence, which lasted until Lucas had bought Cody his formula.

"So know a good place to get some coffee?" Lucas asked.

"Luke's is the only way to go. He make's the best coffee."

"Then Luke's it is."

Rory and Lucas entered the café and took a seat at a empty table.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted when he got to the table.

"Hey Luke. Can we get two coffee's."

"Coming right up."

Luke disappeared into the back. Lucas took a bottle out of the baby bag and filled it with formula. He gave Cody the bottle to drink.

"So how long are you here for?" Rory asked.

"A week."

"What school asked you to come?"

"It's not in this town it's in the town over called Chilton."

"Oh. I go there," Rory explained.

"So you can show us the ropes."

"Sure."

Lucas started laughing.

"Do you have to wear a uniform?" Lucas asked suddenly.

Rory nodded.

"Brooke is not going to be…"

Lucas was cut off by his phone. He looked at the caller ID. It was Brooke.

"Hey cheery," Lucas said answering the phone.

"Do you know what they want us to wear?" Brooke questioned.

"What?" Lucas decided to play dumb.

"Uniforms. I mean what kind of crazy school makes you wear uniforms."

"Some schools do require you to wear uniforms."

"Well I think it's crazy. Listen I got to go and make this uniform more acceptable."

"By Brooke. I love you."

"Love you too."

Lucas hung up his phone. He turned to look at Rory.

"Brook is having a fashion breakdown. She is so going to get in trouble," Lucas explained.

"What could you possibly do to a uniform?"

"Brooke will find a way."


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Thanks to SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, tardychick, Laine7727, satinzevi89, aquariusfan, and pinkpony.

Laine7727: Thank you for pointing out the formula part. I don't really know anything about that. Thank you for educating me.

Chapter Seven

Monday morning arrived and the inn was filled with busy Tree Hill students. Jake and Lucas were telling Lorelai and Sookie all instructions on how they talk care of Jenny and Cody. Lucas was still holding Cody.

"Come on Lucas you have to give Lorelai Cody," Brooke told him.

"I've never been away from him for that long," Lucas whined.

"You've changed so much man," Nathan joked, "You used to be worried only about basketball. Now look at you."

"Shut up," Lucas glared at his brother.

"I'll take good care of Cody. I promise," Lorelai promised.

Lucas reluctantly handed Cody over to Lorelai.

"Be good for Lorelai. I'll be back as soon as I can," Lucas told Cody softly.

Lucas kissed Cody on the forehead.

"You'll be okay Luke. I went through the same thing when I left Jenny for the first time," Jake admitted.

Everyone's head turned to face Jake.

"All parents face that," Lorelai offered.

"Come on Lucas," Brooke called out to him.

The gang was already at the door to the inn, while Lucas hadn't left Cody's side.

"Call me if he sneezes, coughs, cries, has a fever…"

"I get it Luke," Lorelai cut him off.

"My phone will be on vibrate. So you won't disturb the class," Lucas told her.

"Good to know."

Brooke came over and started to drag him to the door.

"Your pathetic you know that."

"But you love me anyway," Lucas grinned.

"Don't know why though," Brooke teased.

Twenty minutes and seven phone calls later the gang arrived at Chilton. They stopped at the main office.

"This is Professor Jenson. He's the head of the school," Rory introduced.

Introductions went all around the room.

"Ok. Rory can you take Brooke and Lucas around since they have all their classes with you?"

"Sure, but what about the others?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to have other students take them."

"Ok."

Brooke and Lucas followed Rory out into the hall. Brooke saw Lucas reach for his cell phone. She smacked his phone.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You just called two minutes ago!" exclaimed Brooke in a hushed voice.

"Something could have changed."

Rory and Brooke exchanged glances and laughed at Lucas.

"Don't laugh. I have a right to be paranoid," Lucas scoffed.

This made them laugh even harder.

"What's our first class?" Lucas asked changing the topic.

"English," replied Rory.

"You should feel right at home Luke," Brooke commented.

When they entered the classroom Luke saw the professor and almost died of shock. It was one of his favorite authors, Jason Wilkes (A/N: not a real author. I made him up.) He went up to him and ended up having a five-minute conversation the works of his favorite book. But their conversation was cut short when the bell rang. He walked over and sat in the seat next to Brooke.

"Have fun talking to your idol?" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah."

Lucas felt his phone vibrate on his leg. He took the phone off the clip and what he saw made his heart leap into his throat. It was Lorelai. He flipped it open and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?" Lucas whispered for he had no voice to speak.

"Lucas its Lorelai. Cody's come down with a high fever. What do you want me to do?" Lorelai explained.

The professor Jason started to come his way.

"What's his temp?" Lucas asked.

"102.3," replied Lorelai.

Lucas sighed internally.

"Get him to the nearest hospital. I'm on my way."

This received a confused and scared look from Brooke.

"Please hand me that cell phone right now Mr. Scott. That conversation isn't as important as what I'm going to teach you," Professor Jason stated.

"No your wrong. My son is much more important."

And with that he walked out followed by Brooke and (A/N: Gasp) Rory. The found Whitey in the gym and he raced them to the hospital. He ran up to the desk.

"I'm looking for Cody Scott. He's a baby. He was brought in by Lorelai Gilmore," Lucas explained.

"I'm sorry only family are aloud in to see him."

"I'm his father."

The nurse told him was to go. Brooke and Rory had to stay in the waiting room. Lucas ran off in the direction of his son. He found the doctor just leaving his son's room. Lucas looked at his nametag briefly. It said Dr. Mark.

"Is my son alright Doctor?"

A/N: You all probably think I'm evil for leaving you hanging like that don't you? Please Review.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I would like to thank SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, OthfanAnna, KinGsFaN, Laine7727, satinzevi89, Duckygirl, BrucasNaleyluvr, JamesLady4ever, clemsontigerschic, and BlueSilverLining.

BrucasNaleyluvr: I chose a Gilmore Girls Crossover because Lorelai has went through what Lucas is going through. Plus it's my other favorite show.

Chapter Eight

"Is my son alright Doctor?"

Doctor Mark sighed.

"Cody is very sick," Mark began.

"I know that, but what's wrong with him?" Lucas demanded.

Lucas suddenly knew what his mom felt like when he had gotten into the car accident. Why she hadn't trusted Keith entirely at first.

"We took some blood and we're gong to run a few tests," Mark explained.

"Well get moving. I want to know what's wrong with my baby."

Doctor Mark excused himself and left. Lucas went into the hospital room soon after he left. He wandered over to the crib and looked at his sleeping baby boy.

"Daddy's here Cody. Don't worry," Lucas whispered.

Lucas kissed Cody on the forehead and then went over to the phone. He dialed the café number.

"Karen's café, Deb speaking," Deb said cheerfully.

"Hey Deb. Is my mom there?"

"She's right here."

A few seconds later his mom came onto the phone.

"Lucas? What's the matter?" Karen asked worriedly, "Why aren't you at Chilton?"

"It's Cody," Lucas said grimly.

"What's the matter?"

"He's sick. We're at the hospital right now," Lucas explained.

Lucas closed his eyes. It was so hard to talk about this. He hated the fact that his baby was lying in a bed a he couldn't do anything except call his mom. He was getting her worried. He could tell. Why did life have to hurt him so much?

"Hospital? I'll be right there. What hospital?"

"Call Whitey and he'll tell you everything."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you Lucas."

"Love you to Mom," Lucas said, "And Mom."

"Yes."

"I finally get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you weren't able to trust Keith after the accident."

Lucas hung up before she could respond. He knew she would understand exactly what he meant. He heard a soft knock on the door. He looked over at the door and was excited to see Brooke there.

"How you holding up?" Brooke asked.

"They don't know what's wrong with him."

Lucas put his head in his hands. Brooke went over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't lose him Brooke. I just can't," Lucas cried.

Brooke didn't know what to say. So she just rubbed his back and let him cry his heart out. After a few minutes Lucas calmed down and he lifted his head so he could face her.

"He means the world to me. I can't remember what life was like before I had Cody," exclaimed Lucas, "I must sound pathetic."

"No you don't sweetie. You know what?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas shook his head no as he wiped some of the tears away from his eyes.

"That's the exact same thing your Mom said when you were in the hospital."

Lucas smiled. He got up and went over to look down at his sleeping baby boy. Cody opened his eyes and looked up at Lucas. Lucas picked him up and brought him over to where Brooke sat and sat down. Lucas began to sing.

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all"

Brooke began to sing with Lucas.

"Oh my love…in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all."

When they had finished Cody was fast asleep. Lucas looked over at Brooke with a smile on his lips.

"I didn't know you could sing," Lucas admitted.

"There's still a lot about me that you don't know."

"Well I'm glad that I have the time to find out."

A/N: What did you think? I tried to make it a little bit longer. Please review.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: I would like to thank JamesLady4ever, othgirl17, Laine7727, satinzevi89, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, StarSapphire16, Jhhhhifik89, Ryan91, and BrucasNaleyluvr for reviewing.

A/N: I'm holding a contest.

3 points if it's right

2 points if you're close

1 point for trying but your nowhere near it

0 points if you don't review.

Question: Who is coming back in the next chapter?

Chapter Nine

Karen entered the room a little later. She found Lucas and Brooke asleep together in a very uncomfortable chair. Cody was asleep on his chest. She couldn't help but smile at this father son moment. She also couldn't help but think how much Brooke acted like Cody's mother. Then Doctor Mark came in shortly after.

"Do you think you could tell me what's wrong? I don't want to wake them up. Lucas hasn't slept in days."

"I'm not allowed too. It's patient doctor confidentiality," Mark explained.

"I'm Lucas's mother," Karen tried.

"I'm sorry," The doctor apologized.

"Okay. But if we get a cranky Lucas it's your fault."

Karen went over to be Lucas slept in the chair and shook him awake. Lucas woke up slowly.

"Hey mom. What's going on?"

"The doctor is here Lucas," Karen whispered.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes.

"Does he have any good news?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him," Karen suggested.

Lucas got up and placed Cody in the crib. This woke Brooke up. She looked around the room and realized why Lucas had woke up.

"What did you find out doctor?" Lucas asked.

"Your son has the flu," Mark replied.

"But I've never seen the temperature go up that high for the flu," Karen said.

"Well since Cody's immune system has never fought off the illness his temperature is going to be a bit higher. I'm going to keep here overnight so we can keep an eye on him and make sure it goes down," Mark explained.

"Thank you doctor," Lucas thanked him sincerely.

Just then the door opened and in came the rest of the gang.

"Lucas is he okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. He's just got the flu," replied Karen.

"Thank god."

Lucas went over and hugged his mother.

"Thanks for coming."

"Anything for my grandson."

A/N: I know that was kinda on the short side but I wanted everyone to know Cody's condition.

A/N: I am also looking for a Beta reader for my story. Some one who will fix grammar mistakes and gives suggestions to where I'm lacking in this. This beta reader will only be for my One Tree Hill stories. So if you interested put it in your review. Please include:

1. Your Name

2. Fan Fiction Name

3. Age

4. Why would you like to do it?

5. Any links you might have

Thank you and please review. Also can someone tell me how a beta reader works? Thanks again.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: I would like to thank satinzevi89, BrucasNaleyluvr, dancersar, Duckygirl, Romantic Tragedy, jhhhhjfjk89, and othgirl17 for reviewing.

BrucasNaleyluvr: Thanks for the great ideas. You may see some of them in my story.

Othgirl17: Hope you have a good time at your sisters house.

A/N 2: Now on to the question I asked. As a reminder the question was: Who is coming back in the next chapter?

Three Points: satinzevi89

BrucasNaleyluvr

Dancersar

Duckygirl

Romantic Tragedy

Jhhhhjfjk89

Othgirl17

Two Points: None

One Point: None

Zero Points: Those that didn't review

So you all knew it was gonna be Nicky. But I have a twist to it. The idea came from BrucasNaleyluvr. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

A couple days later Lucas and the gang were back in Tree Hill. They were all gathered at Brooke's house for a party. Cody was playing in his little pool. Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke all sat around the pool talking and laughing. Lucas got up from his seat next to Brooke.

"Okay. I'm about to do something that I never thought I would do," Lucas announced.

No one understood what he was talking about. It didn't click in their heads until he took a box out of his pocket and kneeled in front of Brooke. He opened the box so she could see the ring inside.

"We've been through so much together. There have been a lot of bumps in the road for us. But one thing that is certain is that I love you. Cody brought us back together when I thought I had lost you forever. And it made me the happiest person. I never knew loved until you stepped into my life."

Everyone was tearing around Lucas and Brooke, even Nathan had a few tears in his eyes.

"Will you marry me and become Mrs. Lucas Scott?" Lucas finished.

A/N: Muwahaha. I'm so evil. But you all probably know the answer to the question. I have a few announcements to make. I will not be able to update for a while because I'm going away to England. I won't be back July 23. And when I get back I'm going to post an awesome chapter. I have decided that my beta writer will be Dancersar. Thanks for everyone who entered.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I would like to say thanks to Duckygirl, Twinkletot69, BrucasNaleyluvr, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, jhhhhifjk89, JamesLady4ever, bballchick2404, aquariusfan, and MoutainDewkikASS for reviewing my story.

BrucasNaleyluvr: Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. And I hope that the wait was well worth it for this chapter.

Bballchick2404: Thanks for being concerned about me.

Aquariusfan: I'm fine. I was in Windsor castle when the bombings went off so I was a safe distance away. You'll find out in this chapter whether or not Brooke says yes.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Will you marry me and become Mrs. Lucas Scott?" Lucas finished.

Brooke nodded her head eagerly smiling brightly.

"So that's a yes?" Lucas asked.

"Of course silly."

Lucas pulled her into a kiss. Lucas felt as if the whole world melted away and all that was left was he and Brooke. They returned to the world when the kiss ended. Lucas brought Brooke into his arm and looked around at their friends. They were all smiling. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Congrats," Peyton said pulling Jake up with her.

"Congrats," Nathan said standing up as well.

Everyone hugged Brooke, Lucas, and Cody. Lucas then remembered something. He took Brooke's hand and slipped on the expensive ring he got for her. Peyton and Brooke disappeared into the house to talk about the engagement and the ring. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake stayed behind to watch Cody.

"This is great Lucas," Nathan told him.

"Thanks little brother," Lucas grins.

Lucas looks past Nathan and Jake and his smile fades.

"What's the matter Luke?" Jake asked.

Lucas just gets up and heads over to the open gate.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas demands.

"What a mother can't see her children?" Nikki asked.

Jake is soon right beside Lucas.

"You left them both. You don't deserve to be in their life," Jake snapped.

"Too bad you don't have them all," Nikki laughed.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

Nikki brought her hand to her mouth faking a shocked look.

"I didn't tell you. My son has a twin sister. But I put her up for adoption. Bye."

Then Nikki walked away.

"Nikki come back here and tell me were my daughter is," Lucas screamed after her.

Brooke and Peyton were now outside. Brooke was at Lucas's side at once and pulled him into a hug.

"We have to find my daughter Brooke," Lucas sobbed, "I can't not be in her life."

"We will baby. We will," Brooke reassured Lucas.

Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were on the side.

"I can't believe Nikki would ruin the day they got engaged," Nathan whispered.

"I can," Jake whispered.

"But if she put one of them up for adoption. Why didn't she put them both up?" Peyton whispered.

Jake and Nathan shrugged.

"We'll soon find out," Nathan whispered.

The three of them looked over at Brooke and Lucas. They both had tears streaming down their cheeks. A pang of sympathy was in each of their hearts.


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: I would like to thank BrucasNaleyluvr, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, othandscottluver, brucas1fanfromac, jhhhhjfjk89, Samantha Tragedy, and JamesLady4ever for reviewing my story. Special thanks to BrucasNaleyluvr. She gave me the idea for this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

Two weeks earlier

Teresa Evens and Joey Evens looked down at their beautiful new baby girl Isabelle Evens. They had just adopted her and finally been able to take her home today. They didn't know how anyone could give away such a darling little girl. She was so adorable and just filled their lives with joy already.

"She's so adorable," Teresa told her husband.

Joey smiled at his wife.

"She's an angel."

Isabella's eyes open revealing blue eyes. Teresa picks her out of her carrier. She walks into the room they had designed for her. Joey followed soon after.

"This is your new room baby girl," Joey tells her.

Isabelle looks around the room with her piercing blue eyes taking in every inch of the room. Teresa and Joey smile as they watch Isabelle looking over the room.

"You think she'll like it here?" Teresa asked her husband.

Teresa was still worried whether or not it would work out.

"She'll love it," Joy assured his worried wife.

A few days had passed and Isabelle was settling nicely. Teresa and Joey were having Teresa's parents over for dinner. It was six o' clock before the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Joey said as he ran for the door.

He didn't want Teresa to get up to get it. She was busy feeding Isabelle. Joey opened the door.

"Hey Marry, Tom," Joey said greeting his in laws.

Marry and Tom entered the house.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Marry asked.

"She's in the living room feeding Isabelle," replied Joey.

Marry disappeared into the living room leaving Joey and Tom in the foyer.

"Want a drink?"

"Scotch."

Joey and Tom move into the kitchen to make the drinks. Joey gives Tom a scotch and makes himself one as well.

"How's the business?" Tom asks referring to Joey's law firm.

"It's doing good. We just got a really big client last week," replied Joey.

"That's great," Tom congratulated Joey.

Joey nodded. Teresa and Marry joined them with baby Isabelle soon after.

"How's Isabelle doing?" Tom asked.

"She's doing great. I think she's really going to like it here," replied Teresa.

"Are you going to tell her when she's older?" Marry asked.

"Tell her what?" Joey asked.

"That' she's adopted," replied Tom.

"I don't think we will."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Lucas and Brooke sat in front Mr. Jenson, the person who Nikki had given Isabelle to so they could put her up for adoption. They were nervously awaiting him to come back with Isabelle's file.

"What if they don't let us have Isabelle?" Lucas asked Brooke.

Brooke laid a hand on Lucas's shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll get her, even if we have to fight for her," Brooke assured him, "Here maybe I should go call a lawyer."

"But I don't have the money for one," Lucas said, "and neither does my mom."

"Don't worry about it."

Brooke left the room to use her cell phone. A couple minutes later Mr. Jenson came back in and sat down behind his desk. He opened up the file.

"She's been adopted already," Mr. Jenson told Lucas.

"Then un-adopt her," Lucas exclaimed.

"It's not that simple Mr. Scott," Mr. Jenson apologized, "I'm sorry there is nothing i can do."

Lucas stood up.

"I'll make it simple. You go to the people you gave her to and get her back," Lucas said as calmly as he could.

Just then Broke walked in.

"I can't do that," Mr. Jenson said.

Lucas turned to Brooke.

"Did you get the lawyer?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded. Lucas turned back to Mr. Jenson.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyer," Lucas said before storming out of the office followed by Brooke.

When they got to the car Brooke got in the drivers side. She didn't trust Lucas in the drivers seat when he was this mad.

"So who's this lawyer you got?" Lucas asked when they were on the road.

"Jack Mattera."

Lucas nodded. Then he remembered that he had actually looked at him when he was looking for a lawyer for incase they needed one.

"But he's the best. He's really expensive. We'll never be able to afford him," Lucas stated.

"Don't worry about. I called my Dad. He said that Jack owed him a favor anyway," Brooke explained.

"But I thought that you weren't speaking to your father?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged.

"I did what I had to do," Brooke said, "Oh and we have to go to dinner over there. My Dad wants to celebrate our engagement."

"Alright."

They pulled into Peyton's drive way. Lucas and Brooke got out of the car and headed into the house. They found Peyton and Jake in the kitchen. Peyton was making dinner.

"Hey guys. How was the meeting?" Jake asked.

"Not to good. We just had to hire a lawyer," replied Lucas.

"I'm sorry man," Jake said.

"Sorry Lucas," Peyton said.

"It's okay," Lucas said, "We'll make it."

"Wanna join us for dinner?" Peyton asked.

Lucas was glad for a conversation change.

"Sure."

Lucas and Jake went into the living room to watch the game while Brooke stayed in the kitchen. When Peyton was sure that Lucas was out of ear shot she turned to Brooke.

"How is he really holding up?"

"Not to good," replied Brooke, "This is killing him."

Peyton sighed.

"Wish their was something I could do," Peyton said.

"Just being their for him in enough."

A/N: Hope ya liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I would like to thank BrucasNaleyluvr, Duckygirl, Laine7727, oth2007, JamesLady4ever, and aquariusfan for reviewing.

Laine7727: I would like to thank you for your flame. I know many writers hate getting flames but I don't mind at all. You have a right to your own opinion and if in your opinion you didn't' like it then it's up to you. And besides to form an opinion you have to read the story.

A/N: I know I haven updated in awhile but I just started my junior year in high school and it's been a little hectic. I will try to update a little bit more. Thanks for you patience and thanks for all of those who have stuck by the story.

Chapter Fourteen

The next day Peyton had dragged Brooke to the store. Shopping had always calmed Brooke's nerves in the past. They had to bring Cody as well because Lucas was meeting with the lawyer Brooke's father had gotten for them. So Peyton had offered to watch Jenny for Jake when he went to work. They went into two stores without buying anything. Peyton knew that it wasn't helping Brooke but didn't say anything because she thought going into the third store would help. Brooke pushed Cody into a baby clothes store to buy Cody some new clothes. Peyton was going to buy Jenny new clothes as well. Brooke seemed to calm as she picked little sweaters and shirts for Cody. Then something caught Brooke's eye. A baby that looked a lot like Cody and Lucas. She could tell because she had the same blue eyes that Lucas and Cody had. She meandered over to the women who was pushing and pretended to look for a dress for Jenny. She then smiled down at the little girl.

"What an adorable baby," Brooke told the women.

Cody squirmed to be picked up.

"Thank you," the women said as Brooke picked up Cody, "Your son is adorable."

"Thank you. What's her name?" Brooke asked.

Brooke knew that she was going to say Isabelle. The baby looked so much liked them that it was frightening. She could tell that Cody knew who it was as well.

"Isabelle," the women replied.

Brooke smiled a fake smile.

"This is Cody. Maybe our little ones will play with each other in school."

"Maybe," the women said before she said goodbye and left.

Peyton came up beside Brooke.

"Do you think…."

"I don't know."

Lucas sat in the office waiting for Mr. Henry one of the lawyers that Brooke's father had recommended. Mr. Henry came in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mr. Henry said.

"It's alright."

Mr. Henry sat behind his desk. Lucas couldn't tell what he was thinking from the blank look on his face.

"It seems we have a problem Mr. Scott."

"Call me Lucas and what kind of problem do we have?" Lucas asked.

"Well Lucas I just got off the phone with Social Services and it appears that you signed away your parental rights," Mr. Henry said.

Lucas was shocked. He would never do anything of the sort. He would never become his father.

"I never signed any paper giving up my daughters rights. I would never do that. I didn't even know she existed," Lucas argued.

Mr. Henry sighed.

"Their lawyer is going to insist that since you have Cody that you knew about Isabelle."

Lucas sighed heavily.

"Why would I keep one child and not the other?" Lucas asked.

"That's what we're going to have to prove."

A/N: What do you think? Please Review.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: The song Changes belongs to 3 doors down.

A/N: Thanks to Maggymoo21, Bubblz, BrucasNaleyluvr, Duckygirl, and JamesLady4eva for reviewing my story.

Chapter Fifteen

Brooke sat on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hands and took a sip from in ever so often. Next to her sat Peyton who was fidgeting with her hands trying to find something to say that would break the silence that had settled over them. On the floor on a blanket were Jenny and Cody playing with one another. Lucas had needed to be by himself as he sifted through what the lawyer had told him. Brooke had said she would watch Cody for him. Jake had to go to work. He usually took Jenny to his mom's house but Peyton offered to watch Jenny so Jenny could play with Cody and she could talk with Brooke.

"How's Lucas doing?" Brooke asked.

Brooke sighed. She knew this question was coming. She knew it would from the second she had walked in the house an hour ago. She was just dreading the answer she would give.

"Not to good," Brooke settled on, "He's devastated that his daughter is out there."

Peyton nodded in understanding. She could only imagine what Lucas was going through. She was also starting to see that Brooke was feeling the pain as well. In the months that Cody had been with them everyone had opened their hearts to him. But Brooke and Lucas opened their hearts the most. Brooke saw her self as Cody's mother. She had admitted it one day in the hospital when Cody had given them all the scare. Then she remembered their meeting with the lawyer.

"How did the meeting go?" Peyton asked.

Brooke sighed shaking her head.

"The lawyer said we don't have that great a chance of getting Isabelle back," Brooke said after a moment of silence.

Peyton gasped.

"What? Why?"

It seems Nikki forged Lucas's signature on the adoption papers. The lawyer said that the court wouldn't believe he hadn't known about Isabelle if he had Cody with him. He said he would do his best but we shouldn't get our hopes up."

Peyton looked into Brooke's brown eyes and saw so much pain in them. It was as if Isabelle had been her child and had been taken away from her. She realized just how much Brooke had grown since Cody had come into their lives. She was happy and sad for her friend at the same time. Happy her friend finally found happiness and sad that it had been shattered by that good for nothing bitch Nikki. She swore if she ever came across Nikki in a dark alley she would kick Nikki's ass for the pain she caused her friends.

I'm not supposed to be scared of anything,  
But I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted  
And nobody understands (how I feel)

Lucas stood in front of the basketball hoop and took a shot. The ball missed by a foot. He sighed and turned his back on the hoop and looked out into the water. He didn't know how his life had become so screwed up. He wished that he could fix his mistakes. But not all of them were his mistakes. The mistakes over others also have an effect on the people around him. Nikki's decisions were what screwed his life up. He didn't know what he could do to fix them. More then anything he wanted his daughter back. But from what the lawyer said it didn't look like that was going to happen.

I'm tryin' hard to breathe now,  
But there's no air in my lungs.  
There's no one here to talk to  
And the pain inside is making me numb.

Lucas walked over and picked up the ball he tried to shoot anther basket and it was even worse then his first try.

I try to hold this under control,  
They can't help me, cause no one knows.

He took the basketball and threw into in to the water as hard as it could. Lucas saw the splash but couldn't hear the splash. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anything. His body and mind were numb.

Now I'm goin' through changes, changes.  
God, I feel so frustrated lately.  
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm goin' through changes, changes

Lucas was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a daughter out there and at the rate it was going he would never see her. He wouldn't hold her as a baby. Take care of her when she was sick. See her off to the first day of school. Do all the things a father does to his daughter. Sure he had Cody. And he loved him with all his heart. But there would always be that whole in his heart that could never be filled.

Feelin' weak and weary  
Walkin' through this world alone  
Everything they say every word of it  
Cuts me to the bone, (and I bleed)

Nathan came up behind his brother. Lucas was so wrapped in his thoughts staring into the blue water that he didn't hear him or know he was their till Nathan put a hand on his shoulder. Lucas glanced as his brother before returning his gaze to the water.

"How are you holding up?" Nathan asked.

I've got something to say  
But now I've got nowhere to turn  
It feels like I've been buried  
Underneath all the weight of the world.

I try to hold this under control,  
They can't help me, cause no one knows.  
Now I'm goin through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately

When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm goin' through changes, changes

I'm blind and shaken', bound and breakin'  
I hope I'll make it, through all these changes.

Lucas sighed. He didn't know how he was feeling. Was numb an answer? Was emotionless an answer? Could he tell his brother that he couldn't feel anymore? If he couldn't feel how was he too raise Cody with all the love in the world? How was he supposed to love Brooke if he couldn't' love at all? These questions flashed threw his mind at lightening speed not giving him a chance to dwell on any of them too long. He turned to his brother with a blank gaze. No emotion could be detected from his blue eyes. But Nathan saw past that. Saw past the blankness and emotionless eyes and saw the pain that would come to the surface when Lucas least expected it.

"I can't feel anything," replied Lucas with a blank expression before he turned and left the courts.

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God I feel so frustrated, lately  
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it.

But I'm going through changes, changes.  
God I feel so frustrated, lately.  
And I get suffocated, I hate this.  
But I'm going through changes, changes.

Nathan watched his brother walk away. He felt a sharp pain in his heart for what his brother must be going through.

"You will soon," Nathan whispered after his brother.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I would like to thank BrucasNaleyluvr, Duckygirl, Bubblz, and JamesLady4eva for reviewing.

Chapter Sixteen

Lucas sat in the kitchen of his mother's house the next afternoon picking at his food. Brooke sat across from him just staring at the plate. Cody was in a playpen in the living room taking a nap. They were waiting for a phone call from Mr. Henry to see if the case could go before a judge. Mr. Henry had said that it probably wouldn't happen but there was the tiniest chance it could, but Lucas wasn't to get his hopes up. But not only were his hopes up, but Brooke's were too. Then the phone rang. The sound pierced through his ears and he wished it would stop. He pushed his chair back and stood glancing over at Brooke. She was white as a ghost and her fork trembled in her hand. Lucas slowly made his way over to the phone staring at it like it was a foreign object. He couldn't pick it up. Some how he knew that the decision wasn't going to be good. He picked it up. His hands trembled as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Lucas said nervously into phone.

"Mr. Scott, it's Mr. Henry," Lucas heard him say.

A lump formed in his throat and he tried to push it down so he could speak. He had never felt as terrified as he did at that moment.

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Scott," Mr. Henry went on knowing Lucas's discomfort, "but the judge did not think you had enough of a case to bring it into a court."

Lucas turned as white as a ghost. Tears formed in his eyes. He could hardly breath. He managed to mutter a thank you before hanging the phone up. He turned to Brooke. The second she saw his face she knew what their lawyer had said. She rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms. The tears poured down his cheeks in waves. Lucas sobbed on her shoulder and Brooke sobbed in his. He pulled away from her. His eyes were red and puffy.

"What are we going to do?" Lucas asked.

"Your going to raise Cody," the familiar voice of Karen said from the door way.

Lucas and Brooke turned to look at her.

"I know you both feel like crap. But you have a son in there and he needs you two," Karen told them.

Brooke couldn't believe that Karen had just called her one of Cody's parents. She had wanted some one to say that for so long. They both nodded numbly.

"How can I knowing that I have a daughter out there that I will never know?" Lucas exclaimed.

"You'll know."

Then she left the room. Lucas turned to Brooke. But before he could say anything Cody's cries cut him off. They both went into the room. Brooke picked him up and rocked him back and forth. Lucas watched and was filled with joy. But a part of his heart would never be filled. Not until his daughter came home. Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"Like she said. We have a son to raise," Brooke told him.

Lucas enclosed both his son and fiancé in a hug.

"I know."

The End

A/N: And that my wonderful readers is the end of this story. I'm very thank full that all of you have stuck with this story. I would like to thank:

Reviewers:

BrucasNaleyluvr

Duckygirl

Bubblz

JamesLady4eva

Maggymoo21

AlexCurtis

Atomiccountry

Aquariusfan

Oth2007

Laine7727

Samantha Tragedy

Jhhhhifik89

Brucasfanfromqc

Othandscottluver

BrAtHaNBrUcAs

SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney

MountainDewkikass

Bballchick2404

TwinkleTot69

KinGsFaN

BlueSilverLining

Ryan91

Romantic Tragedy

Satinzevi89

Dancersar

StarSapphire16

Clemsontigerschic

BrucasDreamerfan-aka Anna

NO OTH and OC fan

Emma Wemma

IwantAnthonyback

Pinkpony

Tardychick

Crazynbewtiful

Chad-iz-fine

Pitaqueen

Malin88

Rocker87

OneTreeHillGirl

Cherrycheekedmaddy85

E/Mluver00

Hebrew-freak

People who put me on their favorites list:

1. AlexCurtis

2. aquariusfan

3. atomiccounty

4. bballchick2404

5. BrucasNaleyluvr

6. Bubblz

7. clemsontigerschic

8. CraziNbewtiful

9. dancersar

10. Dannigurl

11. Emma Wemma

12. IwAnTaNtHoNyBaCk

13. JamesLady4ever

14. jhhhhjfjk89

15. Mrs Carly Corinthos

16. oth2007

17. othandscottluver

18. othgirl7

19. Rocker87

20. ryan91

21. StarSapphire16

22. TwinkleTot 69

23. Zoey031

And everyone who read my story but didn't review. Thank you.

I would like to thank my beta reader and my fan/friend Janine for making this story possible.

A/N 2: Another announcement. Do not fret. I know there are still many unanswered questions. I will be posting the sequel in a couple of days. It's going to take place sixteen years later. Here are some of the questions that I will answer in the sequel.

What became of Haley James?

Why she left?

What became of Isabelle?

If anyone has any suggestions you can email me at or IM me at my aim which is lildevilgrl8912. There are other things that are happening but I just wanted to name a few. Hope you all read the sequel


End file.
